


Sub Bug

by HethROM



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, OC Donut Steel, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HethROM/pseuds/HethROM
Summary: An adventurer hoping to fill Hallownest with life again, the poor bug's journey came to an end when she abruptly lost a duel to a dishonored mantis on the road.  What shall happen?  If you read the tags you know already.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Oshi hummed a cheerful tune, batting the occasional pebble at her feet. Today was her first day as an adventurer. Or warrior. Hopebringer? What did you call a bug like her? She was strong, all the bugs in her village said so. Anything she swung a nail at shattered. But she didn’t want to look for strong things to fight. She wasn’t hoping to fight for geo, though that would be a welcome bonus. She just wanted to make Hallownest safe again. To see the roads, teem with life and villages and towns sprout all along the winding paths like she heard in the old stories. What did you call that? She had plenty of time. She would figure something out.  
She didn’t notice how there was no one else on the road this night, or that no one used this road at all during the night. It was an unsafe place to be, and the locals knew that. She wasn’t good at picking up hints.  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
The mantis-warrior picked through the junk and scraps for anything of value amongst the detritus. The lowly bugs that traveled this road had few belongings that were worth any real geo, but sometimes he got lucky. He chuckled bitterly at that. There wasn't much lucky about his fate. Dishonored, disavowed, disowned, he was unfairly exiled for crimes he did not commit. Not that it mattered. It was the will of the matriarchs. Their decision was final and would never be overturned. He would never again know the joys of battling alongside his siblings, nor would he enjoy the warmth of hearth and home. And most important, he'd never fulfill his true purpose in life: to find a female and mate with her. That was the worst part. To be exiled a season before his day of mating. It was the worst punishment. He shook his head. That was seasons ago. There was nothing he could do. He was a traitor now. An outcast. All that was left for him was carving out a pathetic life amongst the unworthy life forms that called these lands home. None of them could even get his pulse up. Even the thrill of battle was gone.  
He tossed away another worthless trinket. Why did these bugs make such pointless things? Barely enough junk this haul to trade for a meal and bed. Did he even want to return to the ramshackle huts the soft bugs called civilization?  
His antennae twitched. A faint smell in the wind. Another traveler. Thoughts aside. He hid in the brush and prepared to ambush this new hapless insect.  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Oshi was into her third song, something from her younger days she hadn’t even known she remembered until now. Being alone with her thoughts dredged up all sorts of things from her memories. All the while she focused on one particular pebble, kicking it ahead of her and making sure it stayed in front. She was so lost in her thoughts she did not notice the rustle in the brush. “Oop, come back pebble” she chased after her errant rock. 

And bumped into a mantis. Of course, Oshi did not know what he was. She was a simple village girl. She didn’t know much about the outside world. The mantis hefted a wicked looking nail and glowered at her. “Greetings” he said in a mock friendly tone. Oshi didn’t pick up on it. “I’m the friendly neighborhood toll keeper. And my proposal is simple. Your wealth” he swung his nail in an arc “...or your life.”  
“Oh dear” Oshi replied. “I don’t have any money. Does that mean we will have to fight?” she hopped up and down pulling her own nail free. It didn’t have the reach of the mantis, but it looked far heavier and the way she effortlessly held it belied her strength.  
The Mantis hesitated. This might be harder than he anticipated. “Ah. A proposal” he said quickly. “A friendly duel. Not to the death, just whoever falls first. You win, you are free to go. I win” he looked at the bug and noticed for the first time how...female she was. “I take a prize of my...own” she shook his head to dispel thoughts of longing.  
“Sounds fair, let’s go!”, Oshi leaped at him with no warning. The mantis-warrior however was able to sidestep the reckless attack that would have knocked him onto his thorax if it connected. Oshi recovered quickly with a side slash the mantis parried. Oshi spun out of the way of the counter stroke and stabbed forward at his legs. The mantis realized what this was. It was a practice form! He had done this hundreds of times before! And he knew how to beat it.  
He waited until the right moment when the nail extended past her feet and... now! He slammed his foot onto the nail, causing Oshi to flip over from the sudden change in direction, spinning in the air and landing behind the mantis, head planted into the ground, and her...feminine parts up in the air presenting.  
“You lost bug” the mantis growled at the hapless warrior-woman, eyes focusing on Oshi’s naked bottom. “I’ll take my prize now.”  
“Oh” Oshi groaned as she rolled onto her back, not realizing it made her even more tantalizing. “I suppose so. What prize might that be?”  
The mantis chuckled, feeling the stirring in his gut as he stepped closer to his reward. A claw flashed out and pulled Oshi forward by her leg. She gave a slight yelp of surprise, but there was no hint of fear. ‘Braver than most prey’ he mused. With his other arm, he tossed aside his coat, revealing his arousal. Oshi didn’t even flinch at the sight. Interesting. Prey that had courage was so much more fun.  
The mantis warrior spread the bug woman’s legs with his claws, giving him perfect access to her glistening slit. He dragged his length across the cleft, the moisture and warmth of a female sending sparks into his brain. The prize denied to him when he was exiled! An opportunity to take a mate! This was no mantis female, but she would have to do. “My prize” he declared as he lined himself with her opening, the head of his shaft kissing that moist, welcoming entrance “is you” and he thrust down.  
Oshi didn’t have time to scream. All she could do was gasp when the mantis member forced the air out of her. In a single thrust, the warrior had hilted inside her, moaning in the triumph of his conquest. She barely had time to recover as he was pulling back for another push, managing a single “Wha- “before the thrusting member forced the word and the air out of her again. In and out the mantis thrust, pounding Oshi’s mound, mating her as he would a female of the village- roughly. Passionately. Vigorously. Savoring every contour, every inch of her tender insides that hugged and writhed around his intruding shaft. He closed his eyes and forgot he was a dishonored thief, raping some hapless insect. He was at home, mounting his mate as he was supposed to. He was doing his part to make the next generation and it filled him with a thrilling sense of completion and ecstasy that drove him to greater heights of pleasure. He grunted, growled, pushed down on Oshi as his thrusting grew more intense. Oshi reciprocated, abandoning any attempt to talk, her gasps becoming lewd moans and squeals of delight as her body finally caught up to what was happening to her.  
The Mantis thrust forwards, his fantasy fulfilling itself. His mate cried out his name, her fertile fields filling with his seed. Bliss. The mantis opened his eyes, and reality reasserted itself. He was not home. It was not a mantis female he had impregnated. It was some lowly bug woman who thought herself a warrior. His cock still throbbed inside her, the last spurts of his seed spilling into her womb. Without ceremony, he withdrew, semi flaccid member still connected to Oshi’s sex by a translucent string of fluid. “That is why you are not worthy.”, he grunted.  
“Oh well” Oshi sighed as she pushed herself up, ignoring the stream of fluid dribbling out of her vulva. Mantis blinked. She was just ravaged. Most bugs could not take a mantis cock and still be coherent, much less recover like she had. Yet she didn’t seem to notice the thorough reaming he gave her! That was…well alright that was arousing he had to admit. His semi flaccid member twanged in agreement.  
Oshi wobbled back onto her feet, hefting her nail. "I stumbled again, but I can't give up here. I told everyone back home that I would make Hallownest safe, and fight until its roads and villages were once again full of life. So that's what I'll do. Even if I stumble every now and again."  
The mantis warrior couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was beaten and raped. And she saw it as 'stumbling'?! “A waste of time” the mantis grunted. “You couldn’t even best me, and I am certainly not the greatest of my kind” he said with bitterness. He snorted. “If that’s your best, you’d have an easier time if you just bent over and had my grubs.”  
Oshi stopped “Do…you think so?” there was uncertainty in her voice, the nail in her hand wavered.  
Mantis laughed. “Yes. You want Hallownest filled with life? Then fill it with your life. You’re a lot better at taking my cock than fighting, and that’s impressive. It would be easier for you to fill Hallownest with life if you filled it with eggs after I've fucked you pregnant instead.”  
Oshi shivered, her nail clattered to the ground. A twinge of regret filled him. Yes, he meant to put down this arrogant insect, so why did he suddenly feel so guilty? He reached out a claw, about to place it on her shoulder when she spun around “That sounds wonderful!”  
“It…it does?” Mantis swallowed hard, not believing what he heard. His cock had comprehended the words before his brain and was already starting to stiffen.  
“I’m strong, yes. But I admit I never learned how to really fight. You’re right. If I can’t beat you, my dream can’t come true that way. So instead I should have a nice big brood. And you were strong enough to beat me, our grubs would be real strong, and it felt really good when you put your stuff in me…” she listed off the reasons on her hand like it was the most logical solution in the world. Mantis reeled at the sheer stupidity of it all. This bug just agreed to be his broodmother? Just like that? Why? What?  
“And I do admit, when you were on top of me, all in control, it felt so right…” Oshi blushed, squeezing her legs together, and a little more of their mixed juices slithered out. “I really do want to fill Hallownest with life. If it must all come from me, well then, so be it. I’ll be the mother to a new generation!”  
“You’re…you’re serious.” Mantis gaped.  
“Yes, completely.”  
“Alright” Mantis shrugged, excitement starting to overcome caution. “fine. But first, we must lay some rules” he had to see how far this idiot would go. “To make sure you never lose sight of me you need to…put this on!” he produced a collar from his sack of plunder. Oshi snatched it out of his claws and wrapped it around her neck, fastening it with a click.  
“That sounds reasonable.”  
‘I can’t believe that worked.’ Mantis gaped. “Next, you will refer to me as ‘master’. A-and it doesn’t matter where or when, you will do as I say because I won, so I know better.”  
“You would know better if you managed to beat me um…master.” Oshi nodded. Mantis’s cock twitched at the word. He couldn’t hold back. “Spread your legs. We will mate now.”  
“Okay master.” Oshi lay back on the ground, grabbed the back of her legs, and spread her thighs apart, her exposed sex still leaking the fluids of his last conquest. The Mantis-warrior dug his claws into the dirt by Oshi’s head and lined his now rock-hard member with her sex. With a wet ‘shlick’ he entered her again. Her folds parted, welcoming him like he always belonged inside her. Oshi sighed as she felt his length fill every contour of her vagina until his head pressed against her cervix. “I wonder how many clutches we’ll have master” Oshi hummed happily, squirming under her dominator. “I can’t wait to lay them all.”  
The mantis paused. That’s right. In the mantis village, his calling in life was to mate with a female, then die after their first clutch. This little insect…this Oshi had no intentions to kill him. She would faithfully take his seed and lay his brood over and over for as long as her body could produce young! To fulfill his purpose and live? Was such a paradise possible? Maybe exile was a blessing in disguise. Mantis smiled as he began to thrust into his slave, “As many as we can my little Oshi, as many as we can...”


	2. Bonus

The mantis woke with thy dying embers of the campfire. Still dark. Mantis training dies hard. He clutched his head as the fog of sleep began to fade. Did that actually happen or was that lewd dreams born of suppressed desires? He looked to his tent. Oh, it was not a dream. Definitely not a dream. Oshi was curled up in his blankets, collar reflecting the dull glow of the cooling coals. Her travelling cloak was stained with his sexual fluids, evidence of the sexual dominance that played in his mind and reignited desire at his core. The mantis warrior shook his head. There would come a time for that later. For now. Food.  
Oshi woke not long after, seeing the mantis clean off the leftovers of a meal he had last night, trying and failing to ignore his morning wood. "Good morning master" Oshi sang cheerfully. "Is there breakfast for me?"  
The mantis wasn't sure if he had anything for Oshi, and he couldn't really go scrounging with his erected distraction. Then he had an idea. He grasped his shaft with his free claw. "Yes" he smiled. "Right here. You'll have to suck it out though."  
Oshi looked down at his erection. "M-master? You want me to-"  
"The sooner you start sucking, the sooner you have breakfast" the mantis interrupts her. He grasps her head and pulls her in.  
Oshi doesn't resist, focusing her attention on the twitching cock of her master. She could smell the combined scent of his seed and her own climax on his crown as it hovered a hairsbreadth from her mouth. She hesitates for only a moment before she opens wide and lets her mantis master thrust in. Oshi moans as the smell becomes amplified into taste, and she begins to bob up and down the mantis’ erection.  
"Very...very good" the mantis praised as he stroked her head. Oshi basked in the praise, moving faster along his cock in response to her master's reactions. "That's right" the mantis moaned. "Faster. Deeper. Wait. No. Stay on my head. Right there. Yes, like that" Oshi swirled the bulbous head in her mouth as her master commanded, noting with satisfaction the way his legs twitched and how he threw his head back in abject pleasure.  
The mantis warrior was in absolute bliss. He had always fantasized of a female mantis doing this to him, knowing they never would. They would say it was a waste of seed, and pointless exertion of energy. Yet this Oshi didn't even hesitate to go down on him! And it was everything he had hoped! At this rate he would-  
Oshi felt the mantis tighten his grip on her head, his cock spasm and hot seed filling her mouth. There was so much of the salty fluid that she barely had enough time to swallow the first load before another spasm filled her mouth with another goblet. Master certainly spoke the truth. He had no food for her, so he was feeding her with his cock. The mantis was so smart! Joining him was such a good idea! She released his dick with a with pop, swallowing the last of his load with a satisfied sigh. "Thank you master. That was quite a lot."  
"Er ye-yeah" mantis stammered, the orgasm momentarily robbing him of speech. "You were asking why I had you drink. It's because um" he looked at Oshi's eyes, still so full of nauseating optimism. "B-because mantises need to release regularly. That was sour seed. Didn't want to spoil your eggs and make a bad clutch see. Might as well feed you with it though since you-you know" why was he lying? And so badly to her? Well obviously she would believe whatever he said, but something compelled him to give Oshi a reason instead of just telling her to shut up and take it. That petite face, those round eyes, that look of unwavering belief. What was she doing to him? He was feeling things and he didn't know what they were. "A-anyway itself better this way that your um, clear me out every morning from now on alright?"  
Oshi made an "Oh" before nodding "that makes sense master. Good thinking. But does that mean you want me again?" Her little hands reached between her legs and parted her moist folds. The mantis stopped her.  
"No! Not...not yet. We'll never get anything done if that's all we did. No, I'm making a run to town to unload some things. Clean yourself up" he stood up, hiding his nakedness under his cloak and setting off to break camp. By the time he had finished the sun was up, and the first rays began to warm his back. "Right. Time to go Oshi. Oshi?" He turned to find his little slave-bug gone.  
"Oshi?!" He called out, a small note of panic in his voice. Did she try to escape? No, she seemed to set on being with him. Did something larger swoop down and snatch her away? He looked up into the canopy for any sign of shadows. "OSHI!" he cried out.  
"Yes master?"  
The mantis almost jumped when he heard the little bug's voice behind him. She was dripping wet, nail slung across her back. "I was cleaning myself up like you said master. I wasn't done drying though."  
Relief rushes through the mantis now that Oshi was back, quickly replaced with frustration. "Next time tell me where you are going if you are going out of my sight! In fact,” he reached into his pack and pulled out a length of spider silk, tying it around Oshi's collar. "There. You leave my sight? You ask me first."  
As always, Oshi just nodded with a happy "Okay master."  
The mantis looked down at his wet slave. The damp made her transparent and he could see...everything. Damn it all, he could wait no more. “Oshi, come” he tugged on the collar and she obediently followed him off the path and deeper into the brush. “Where are we going?”  
“Some place private so I can mate you in peace.”  
“Oh good” she exclaimed. “I hope to have grubs soon.”  
The mantis turned back with a smile, and hungry eyes. “So, do I Oshi…”


End file.
